Saw (2004 film)
| screenplay = Leigh Whannell | story = | based on = | starring = | music = Charlie Clouser | cinematography = David A. Armstrong | editing = Kevin Greutert | studio = | distributor = Lionsgate | released = | runtime = 103 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $1.2 million | gross = $103.09 million }} 'Saw' is a 2004 American horror film directed by James Wan. It is Wan's feature film directorial debut. The screenplay, written by Leigh Whannell, is based on a story by Wan and Whannell. The film stars Cary Elwes, Danny Glover, Monica Potter, Michael Emerson, Ken Leung, Tobin Bell and Leigh Whannell. In the film, Elwes and Whannell portray two men who awake to find themselves chained in a large dilapidated bathroom, with one being ordered to kill the other or his family will die. It is the first installment in the [[Saw (franchise)|''Saw franchise]]. The debut of Wan and Whannell, the screenplay was written in 2001, but after failed attempts to get the script produced in Wan and Whannell's home country of Australia, they were urged to travel to Los Angeles. In order to help attract producers they shot a low-budget short film of the same name from a scene out of the script. This proved successful in 2003 as producers from Evolution Entertainment were immediately attached and also formed a horror genre production label Twisted Pictures. The film was given a small budget and shot for 18 days. Saw was first screened on January 19, 2004. Lionsgate picked up the rights and released the film in the United States and Canada on October 29, 2004. Critical responses were generally mixed and divided, but the film gained a cult following. Compared to its low budget, Saw performed very well at the box office, grossing more than $100 million worldwide and becoming, at the time, one of the most profitable horror films since 1996's Scream. The film was theatrically re-released by Lionsgate on October 31, 2014 to celebrate its tenth anniversary. Plot Adam, a photographer, awakens in a bathtub in a large dilapidated bathroom, and finds himself chained at the ankle to a pipe. Lawrence Gordon, an oncologist, is chained to a pipe across the room, and between them is a corpse holding a revolver and a microcassette recorder. Each man finds a tape in his pocket, and Adam is able to retrieve the recorder. Adam's tape urges him to escape the bathroom, while Lawrence's tape tells him to kill Adam by six o'clock, or his wife and daughter will be killed and he will be left to die. Adam finds a bag containing two hacksaws inside a toilet; which they try to use to cut through their chains, but Adam's saw breaks and he throws it at the mirror in frustration. Lawrence realizes that the hacksaws weren't meant to be used for their chains, but for their feet, and identifies their captor as the Jigsaw Killer, whom Lawrence knows of because he was once a suspect. Flashbacks show that while Lawrence was discussing the terminal brain cancer of a patient named John Kramer he was approached by Detectives David Tapp and Steven Sing, who found his penlight at the scene of a Jigsaw "game". Lawrence's alibi cleared him, but he agreed to view the testimony of the only known survivor of one of Jigsaw's games, a heroin addict named Amanda Young, who escaped a "reverse bear trap," and ultimately believes that Jigsaw helped her. Meanwhile, Alison and Diana Gordon are being held captive in their home by a man who is watching Adam and Lawrence through a camera hidden behind the bathroom's two-way mirror. The house is simultaneously being watched by Tapp, who has since been discharged from the force. Flashbacks show that Tapp became obsessed with the Jigsaw case after Amanda's testimony and eventually found Jigsaw's warehouse using the videotape from Amanda's game. He and Sing entered the warehouse, where they apprehended Jigsaw and saved a man from a drill trap, but Jigsaw escaped after slashing Tapp's throat, and Sing was killed by a quadruple shotgun trap while pursuing him. Still convinced that Lawrence is Jigsaw, Tapp continued stalking him after his discharge. In the bathroom, Lawrence finds a box containing two cigarettes, a lighter, and a one-way cellphone. He then recalls his abduction: he was trying to use his phone after being trapped in a parking garage, and was suddenly attacked by a pig-masked figure. They try to use a cigarette dipped in the corpse's poisoned blood to stage Adam's death, but the plan fails when Adam is zapped through his ankle chain. Adam then recalls his own abduction: he was in his photo development room when the power went out and, after finding a puppet, he was attacked by the same pig-masked figure. Alison calls Lawrence at gunpoint and tells him not to trust Adam, who admits that he was being paid to take photos of Lawrence, many of which were in the bag containing the hacksaws. Adam also reveals his knowledge of Lawrence's affair with one of his medical students; who he had visited the night he was abducted. After urging Adam to describe the man who was paying him, Lawrence realizes that it was Tapp. Adam then finds a photo he didn't take, of a man staring out a window of Lawrence's house, whom Lawrence identifies as Zep, an orderly at his hospital. Unfortunately, the clock strikes six as he realizes this, and Zep moves to kill Alison and Diana. Alison manages to free herself and fights Zep for the gun, after he calls Lawrence. The struggle gets Tapp's attention, and he saves Alison and Diana and chases Zep to the sewers, where he is eventually shot in the chest after a brief struggle. Lawrence, aware only of gunshots and screaming, is electrically shocked as well and loses reach of the phone. In desperation, he saws off his foot and shoots Adam with the corpse's revolver. Zep enters the bathroom to kill Lawrence because it is "the rules", but Adam, who only suffered a flesh wound, overpowers Zep and bludgeons him to death with the toilet tank lid. As Lawrence crawls out of the room to find help, Adam searches Zep's body for a key and finds another microcassette recorder, which reveals that Zep was another victim following rules in order to obtain an antidote for a slow-acting poison in his body. As the tape ends, the "corpse" rises and is revealed to be Lawrence's patient John Kramer, the real Jigsaw killer. He reveals that the key to Adam's chain was in the bathtub he woke up in, which went down the drain when Adam first woke up. Adam attempts to shoot John with Zep's gun, but John activates a remote control, shocking Adam. John then shuts off the lights, and yells "Game Over", before slamming the door shut, leaving Adam to die. Cast 's scenes to be shot, which Wan described as "physically taxing". ]] *Leigh Whannell as Adam Stanheight *Cary Elwes as Dr. Lawrence Gordon *Danny Glover as David Tapp *Ken Leung as Detective Steven Sing *Dina Meyer as Detective Allison Kerry *Mike Butters as Paul Leahy *Paul Gutrecht as Mark Wilson *Michael Emerson as Zep Hindle *Benito Martinez as Brett *Shawnee Smith as Amanda Young *Makenzie Vega as Diana Gordon *Monica Potter as Alison Gordon *Ned Bellamy as Jeff Ridenhour *Alexandra Bokyun Chun as Carla *Tobin Bell as John Kramer *Oren Koules as Donnie Greco Production Development and writing After finishing film school, Australian director James Wan and Australian writer Leigh Whannell wanted to write and fund a film. The inspiration that they needed came after watching the low-budget independent film The Blair Witch Project. Another film that inspired them to finance the film themselves was Darren Aronofsky's Pi. The two thought the cheapest script to shoot would involve two actors in one room. Whannell said, "So I actually think the restrictions we had on our bank accounts at the time, the fact that we wanted to keep the film contained, helped us come up with the ideas in the film." One idea was to have the entire film set with two actors stuck in an elevator and being shot in the point of view of security cameras. Wan pitched the idea to Whannell of two men chained to opposite sides of a bathroom with a dead body in the middle of the floor and they are trying to figure out why and how they are there. By the end of the film they realize the person lying on the floor is not dead and he is the reason they are locked in the room. Whannell initially did not give Wan the reaction he was looking for. He said, "I'll never forget that day. I remember hanging up the phone and started just going over it in my head, and without any sort of long period of pondering, I opened my diary that I had at the time and wrote the word 'Saw'." Before instantaneously writing the word "Saw" in a blood-red, dripping font, the two had not come up with a title. "It was one of those moments that made me aware that some things just really are meant to be. Some things are just waiting there to be discovered," Whannell said. The character of Jigsaw did not come until months later, when Whannell was working at a job he was unhappy with and began having migraines. Convinced it was a brain tumor, he went to a neurologist to have an MRI and while sitting nervously in the waiting room he thought, "What if you were given the news that you had a tumor and you were going to die soon? How would you react to that?" He imagined the character Jigsaw having been given one or two years to live and combined that with the idea of Jigsaw putting others in a literal version of the situation, but only giving them a few minutes to choose their fate. Wan did not intend to make a "torture porn" film as the script only had one short segment of "torture." He said the film "played out like a mystery thriller." It was not until the sequels that the plot focused more on torture scenes. Funding Whannell and Wan initially had $30,000 to spend on the film, but as the script developed it was clear that more funds would be needed. The script was optioned by a producer in Sydney for a year but the deal eventually fell through. After other failed attempts to get the script produced in Australia from 2001 to 2002, literary agent Ken Greenblat read the script and suggested they travel to Los Angeles, where their chances of finding an interested studio were greater. Wan and Whannell initially refused, due to lack of traveling funds but the pair's agent, Stacey Testro, convinced them to go. In order to help studios take interest in the script, Whannell provided A$5,000 (US$5,000) to make a seven-minute short film based on the script's jaw trap scene, which they thought would prove most effective. Whannell played David, the man wearing the Reverse Bear Trap. Working at the Australian Broadcasting Corporation, Whannell and Wan knew cameramen who were willing to provide technical assistance for the short. Wan shot the short with a 16mm camera in over two days and transferred the footage to DVDs to ship along with the script. Whannell wanted to play the lead character in the feature film. The short helped show that Wan and Whannell was a "director-actor team" rather than just wanting to sell the script. Wan said, "Leigh and I just loved the project so much and we wanted a career in filmmaking so we stuck to our guns and said, 'Look, guys, if you want this project, we're coming on board - Leigh has to act in it and I have to direct it." In early 2003, while in Los Angeles and before they met with producer Gregg Hoffman, Hoffman's friend pulled him into his office and showed him the short. Hoffman said, "About two or three minutes into it, my jaw hit the floor." He quickly showed the short and script to his partners Mark Burg and Oren Koules of Evolution Entertainment. They later formed Twisted Pictures as a horror genre production label. The producers read the screenplay that night and two days later offered Wan and Whannell creative control and 25% of the net profits. Even though Wan and Whannell received "better offers" from studios like DreamWorks and Gold Circle Films, they were not willing to chance Wan's directing and Whannell acting in the lead role. In order to finance the film, Hoffman, Burg, and Koules put up a second mortgage on their Highland Avenue headquarters. Saw was given a production budget of between $1 million and $1.2 million. and $1.2 million. |group=note}} Casting Elwes was sent the short film on DVD and immediately became interested in the film. He read the script in one sitting and was drawn in by the "uniqueness and originality" of the story. To prepare for his role as an oncologist, he met with a doctor at UCLA's Department of Neurosurgery. Smith, who is not a horror fan, initially refused the role, calling the script "horrific." However, after watching the short, she agreed to the role, which was the part that Whannell portrayed in the short. On taking the role of Jigsaw, Bell said - "I did Saw because I thought it was a fascinating location for a film to be made. These guys locked in a room, to me, was fresh. I did not anticipate the ending when I read the script, so I was quite caught by surprise and it was clear to me that if the filmmakers shot the scene well, the audience would be caught by surprise as well. The film was worth doing for that moment alone." Filming and post-production With a shooting budget of $700,000, Saw began principal photography on at Lacy Street Production Facility in Los Angeles for 18 days. The bathroom was the only set that had to be built. Danny Glover completed his scenes in two days. Due to the tight shooting schedule, Wan could not afford to shoot more than a couple of takes per actor. "It was a really tough struggle for me. Every day, it was me fighting to get the shots I did not get. I had high aspirations, but there's only so much you can do. I wanted to make it in a very Hitchcockian style of filmmaking, but that style of filmmaking takes time to set up and so on," Wan said about the very short shooting schedule. He said the style instead ended up being "more gritty and rough around the edges due to the lack of time and money that we had to shoot the movie with" and it ultimately became the aesthetic of the film. In post-production, Wan found he did not have enough shots or takes to work with as he was basically shooting rehearsals. Having a lot of missing gaps in the final product, he and editor Kevin Greutert created shots to mend together during editing; such as making a shot look like a surveillance camera feed and using still photographs. "We did a lot of things to fill in gaps throughout the film. Whatever we cut to newspaper clippings and stuff like that, or we cut to surveillance cameras, or we cut to still photography within the film, which now people say, 'Wow, that's such a cool experimental style of filmmaking', we really did that out of necessity to fill in gaps we did not get during the filming," he explained. Music The soundtrack was mainly composed by Charlie Clouser, which took six weeks to complete. Other songs were performed by Front Line Assembly, Fear Factory, Enemy, Pitbull Daycare and Psycho Pumps. Megadeth's song "Die Dead Enough" was originally set to be featured in the film, but was not used for undisclosed reasons. The soundtrack was released on by Koch Records. Johnny Loftus of Allmusic gave it three out of five stars. He said that Clouser "really nails it with his creaky, clammy score" and that he "understands that Saw horror only works with a heady amount of camp, and he draws from industrial music in the same way." He particularly liked, "Cigarette"; "Hello, Adam"; and "F**k This S*!t," commenting that they "blend chilling sounds with harsh percussion and deep-wound keyboard stabs." Release Lionsgate picked up Saw worldwide distribution rights at the Sundance Film Festival days before the film premiered on . There it played to a packed theater for three nights to a very positive reaction. It was the closing film at the Toronto International Film Festival on . Lionsgate initially planned to release the film direct-to-video, but due to the positive reaction at Sundance, they chose to release it theatrically by Halloween. It was released on in the United Kingdom, in the United States and in Australia. The film was originally rated NC-17 (No children under 17 permitted) by the Motion Picture Association of America for strong graphic violence, though after being re-edited, it was released with an R rating. Lionsgate held the first annual "Give Til It Hurts" blood drive for the Red Cross and collected 4,249 pints of blood. Tenth anniversary re-release On October 31, 2014, in honor of the film's 10th anniversary, Saw was re-released to theatres for one week. The release earned only $650,051 in its opening weekend, and is the third lowest-grossing wide opening. At the end of its run, the release had grossed $815,324, bringing the film's overall domestic gross to $56,000,369. Home media The theatrical version of the film was released on VHS and DVD on in the United States. After its first week, it made in DVD rentals and in VHS rentals, making it the top rental of the week. For the second week it remained as the number one DVD rental with , for a two-week total. It dropped to third place in VHS rentals with , for a two-week total. The film went on to sell more than $70 million worth of video and DVDs. A two-disc "Uncut Edition" was released on to tie in with the release of Saw II. The short film, also entitled Saw, was included on the DVD. The film was subsequently included in a boxed set with all six sequels entitled Saw: The Complete Movie Collection, which was released in September, 2014 for the film's tenth anniversary. The set contained the unrated editions of all seven films, though it lacked any of the special features from previous releases. ''Full Disclosure Report'' Full Disclosure Report is a 2005 mockumentary, pseudo-documentary set in the Saw franchise, taking place between the events of Saw and Saw II, around one year after the beginning of the Jigsaw murders, following television host Rich Skidmore as he commentates on the murders and the police work in the-yet unresolved case. Donnie Wahlberg appears as Detective Eric Matthews, prior to his appearance in Saw II. Reception Box office Saw opened at #3 on Halloween weekend 2004 in 2,315 theaters and grossed , behind Ray ($20 million) and The Grudge ($21.8 million). According to Lionsgate's exit poll, 60% of the mostly male audience was under 25 years of age. Saw had also become Lionsgate's second best opening, after Fahrenheit 9/11 (2004). On its second weekend, an additional 152 theaters were added, bringing the theater count to 2,467. It dropped to number four, making $11 million, a 39% drop from the opening weekend. Saw opened in the United Kingdom to in 301 theaters, grossing a total in seven weeks. In Australia, it opened in 161 theaters with and totaled out to in six weeks. In Italy, the film opened on in 267 theaters to and grossed in six weeks. Saw opened to 187 theaters in France on and made by the end of its four-week run. Saw came to gross in the United States and Canada and in other markets for a worldwide total of . It is the second lowest-grossing film in the series after Saw VI. At the time, it became the most profitable horror film after Scream (1996). Critical response Critical reception to Saw was mixed. On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film has a rating of 49%, based on 183 reviews, with an average rating of 5.5/10. The site's consensus reads, "Saw is more than nasty enough for genre junkies, but far too twisted, gory, and shallow for more discerning horror fans." Metacritic gave the film a score of 46 out of 100, based on 32 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Dennis Harvey of Variety gave the film a negative review after its Sundance premiere. He called it a "crude concoction sewn together from the severed parts of prior horror/serial killer pics." He called the screenplay "convoluted," criticizing the use of "flashbacks within flashbacks" and red herrings. He described the film as being "too hyperbolic to be genuinely disturbing." Carla Meyer of the San Francisco Chronicle gave the film a positive review saying the film "combined B-movie acting with a twisted mind-set and visual tricks designed to camouflage cheap effects" and that it was "terrifying at some moments and insinuatingly creepy at many others." She called the killing scenes "amazingly evocative for such a low-budget movie." Empire Kim Newman gave the film four out of five stars. He said Saw is styled like early David Fincher films and "boasts an intricate structure - complex flashbacks-within-flashbacks explain how the characters have come to this crisis - and a satisfying mystery to go with its ghastly claustrophobia." He ended his review saying, "As good an all-out, non-camp horror movie as we've had lately." Owen Gleiberman of Entertainment Weekly gave the film a B minus, calling it "derivative and messy and too nonsensical for its own good." He described Jigsaw's intent as "to show you the serial killer lurking inside yourself." Gleiberman criticized Elwes' performance by saying, "Elwes ought to be featured in a seminar on the perils of overacting." Daniel M. Kimmel of the Telegram & Gazette called it "one of the most loathsome films this critic has seen in more than 20 years on the job." The New York Times Stephen Holden gave a mixed review saying the film "does a better-than-average job of conveying the panic and helplessness of men terrorized by a sadist in a degrading environment, but it is still not especially scary. What sets its demon apart from run-of-the-mill movie serial killers is his impulse to humiliate and torture his victims and justify it with some twisted morality." He said the film is "seriously undermined by the half-baked, formulaic detective story in which the horror is framed." Carina Chocano of the Los Angeles Times also gave the film a mixed review saying, "Saw is so full of twists it ends up getting snarled. For all of his flashy engineering and inventive torture scenarios, the Jigsaw Killer comes across as an amateur. Hannibal Lecter would have him for lunch." She said the film "carelessly underscores its own shaky narrative at every turn with its mid-budget hokiness." She also noted that Elwes and Whannell had trouble keeping an American accent. Another mixed review came from Roger Ebert, who gave the film 2 out of 4 stars and lamented the gimmicks and plot contrivances but nonetheless described Saw as "well made and acted, and does what it does about as well as it could be expected to."Roger Ebert (2004) "Saw", accessed 10 April 2013 Comparisons to Seven (1995) When asked if the 1995 thriller film Seven was an inspiration to Saw, Whannell said "For me as the writer, definitely. I mean, Seven is just a very well constructed film, and if you're writing a thriller, it can't hurt to study it. In terms of the story though, James and I never really felt Seven was that close to our film. I guess if you stand back, you have two detectives chasing a psychopath, who uses vile methods to teach people lessons, and those points echo Seven. What we always liked about Saw, though, was the fact that the story is told from the point of view of two of the psychopath's victims, instead of the police chasing after him, as you so often see." Entertainment Weekly Owen Gleiberman compared the plot to Seven saying, "In a blatant imitation of Seven, Saw features a lunatic sadist whose ghoulish crimes are meant, in each case, to mirror the sins of his victims. The twist here is that the psycho doesn't do the killing." Richard J. Leskosky of Champaign-Urbana's The News-Gazette said "Saw wants to be taken as another Seven. Though it features perverse gross-out scenes and a villain with a superficially pedantic motive behind his crimes (his victims, if they survive, have learned to appreciate life more), it lacks the finesse and polish of the David Fincher film." Accolades Bloody Disgusting ranked the film tenth in its list of the Top 20 Horror Films of the Decade, with the article calling Saw "perhaps the most influential horror film of the decade, which kick-started a franchise.... In light of its measly $1.2 million price tag the film's quality relative to bigger-budget horror films is striking. It also takes itself seriously, which came as a breath of fresh air following the trend of wimpy tongue-in-cheek horror that had dominated the multiplexes post-''Scream. More than anything, this twisted morality tale is a film made by horror fans, for horror fans; it's gory, it's depraved, and best of all it introduced a new horror icon in Jigsaw." ''The Daily Telegraph listed the film number 14 on their Top 100 list that defined the 2000s. Notes References External links * * * * 1 Category:2004 films Category:Crime horror films Category:2004 horror films Category:2000s independent films Category:2000s psychological thriller films Category:American films Category:American horror films Category:American independent films Category:American thriller films Category:English-language films Category:Features based on short films Category:Films directed by James Wan Category:Directorial debut films Category:Films scored by Charlie Clouser Category:Psychological horror films Category:Lions Gate Entertainment films Category:Torture in films